<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Forest by wishesANDmoonshadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642109">The Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishesANDmoonshadows/pseuds/wishesANDmoonshadows'>wishesANDmoonshadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Greece, Fluff, How Do I Tag, based off of myths, i guess, just fluff, nothing but fluff, this is my first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishesANDmoonshadows/pseuds/wishesANDmoonshadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Branchus was just wandering the forest with his beloved goat, Billy, when this guy shows up. A very handsom guy...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this is my fist time uploading my writings for the world to see (yay!). Please let me know what you think! If you find any errors, let me know - this work is completely unbeta'd and writen at 2am because i couldn't sleep. I hope you enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was warm and sunny. The weather was perfect, and I found that I didn’t mind doing my chores. I took my favorite goat, Billy, with me while wandering the forest. It truly is a lovely forest. Everything is always so green; almost as if it’s been touched by the gods. I look up to the bright blue sky. There are fluffy clouds today, and it feels like it’ll rain soon. Not today, I don’t think, maybe tomorrow. Billy bleats at me, and I turn. “What is it?” I ask him. He gives me a look that I can only describe as annoyed; like I should know what’s happening. Then I hear it. I hear the crunching of someone stepping on a twig. The russell of someone brushing against a bush. But that can’t be right! Nobody lives out here except for me and my animals! Sure, there’s a small town just a few miles away, but nobody comes out to this forest. The children tell stories about the spirits that haunt it, surely that means they wouldn’t try to explore. I don’t know why I’m getting so worked up, even if it is just children, it’s not as if I’ve done anything wrong. That’s when I see the face. He’s very handsome. And about my age, if I had to guess. </p><p>“Sorry!! I didn’t mean to stumble upon you like that!” His voice is lovely. He’s wearing simple clothing; matching péplos and chlamýs, both a tan color, with a rope belt around his waist. Even with such simple clothing, he’s stunning. His skin a perfect pale, his hair a beautiful blond that’s just long enough to show waves, his eyes a brilliant blue. “Are you alright?”</p><p>I blush as I realise I’ve been staring. My gaze immediately goes to the ground. “I’m fine!” We stand there in an awkward silence for a while. Billy’s bleating breaks the silence. </p><p>“What a cute goat,” the mysterious man says as he reaches to pat Billy. “I’ve been traveling for a long while, would you mind it I…?” </p><p>I try to hide my smirk as I reply, “Be my guest, though I must warn you, I’ve never gotten milk from this goat.” </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m great with animals.” As he reaches down to try to milk my goat, Billy’s eyes go wide. He kicks at the mysterious man and runs behind me. </p><p>“Great with animals, huh?” I stop trying to hide my smirk and let it grow into a full smile. “I don’t know how you’d miss that Billy here is male then.”</p><p>The blush that creeps onto his face only makes him look even cuter. “I must admit, my sister was the one to really pick up on the whole ‘animals’ thing.”</p><p>“If you’ve been travelling a long time, you should come and rest at my cottage. It’s not too far, only a couple of miles away,” I say without even thinking. I don’t know this man, so why do I feel like I can trust him so? Gods, that sounded so creepy, too. “Of course, that’s only if you want to. You don’t have to!” I amend. </p><p>“I’d love to, if you don’t mind,” he smiles at me, and I can feel my heart skip a beat. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>We talk the entire way to my cottage. I tell him about my family and how I came to be named Branchus. I realize I don’t even know his name. “What about you?” I ask. “Any interesting stories about how you were named?”</p><p>“None in particular. My parents just really liked the name Apollo.”</p><p>“Well, I’d say, being named after a god is pretty cool,” I smile at him. I seem to be doing that a lot, but with the way sunlight catches in his hair, I just can’t help it. He’s smiling too, and it’s gorgeous. </p><p>“Actually, I’m not named after the god; I am the god,” he looks at me then. Searching. Trying to see if I believe him. That would explain how good looking he is, but meeting a god in this forest? It seems impossible. </p><p>“Prove it.” He looks absolutely delighted. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a bright light appears in his hand. It’s truly magical. </p><p>“Believe me now?” His smile turns into a beautiful smirk as he looks directly into my eyes. </p><p>“I do,” I say, staring directly back. Gods, he’s so incredibly beautiful. I glance down to his lips, and he instantly licks them. My eyes shoot back up to his. He leans forward, eyes fluttering closed, and just barely places a chaste kiss on my lips. It lasts less than a second, but my lips feel warm and tingly now. He’s so close now, I have to look up slightly to meet his eyes. I slowly, but surely, bring my hand up to the nape of his neck as he puts his on my waist. We both lean in and it’s impossible to tell who’s kissing who first. It’s the best feeling in the world! I feel like I’m soaring, like nothing could ever bring me down. </p><p>When we finally part for air, I still feel as if I’m floating above the world. Thankfully, I’m still on the ground when I open my eyes. “Maybe we should get to my cottage now,” I tell Apollo. </p><p>“Good idea,” he says, and we set off back to my place. I can’t believe I just kissed a god… and he kissed me back. The forest really is amazing at this time of day. Our walk back is filled with amazing flowers and birds. Everything feels so perfect. Even if that perfectness only lasts for today, I’m happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was total shit, but whatever. it's 3am, give me a break. But, honestly, that fact that you even found this is pretty cool, so thanks.</p><p>This whole thing began because I was reading Brotzly fanfics and found out that Orpheus was bi (the more you know), so i decided to look up some lgbtq+ myths and found out that Apollo was gay af. Honestly, I know very little to nothing about Greek mythology, so... </p><p>Anyway, thanks Wikipedia for the interesting facts and inspiration for this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>